1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and system to be utilized in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are systems that manipulate, process, and store data and are notorious within the art. Personal computer systems, and their associated subsystems, constitute one well known species of data processing systems. Network server computer systems, and their associated subsystems, constitute another well known species of data processing systems.
A personal computer system may be a desktop model system which can include one or more of the following: microprocessors, fans, magnetic disk drives, CD-ROM disk drives, keyboards, printer devices, monitors, modems, digital cameras, fax machines, network cards, and various associated data buses to support the foregoing noted devices, as well as the supporting software to allow the foregoing devices to work together to provide a complete standalone system; furthermore, various other devices can also be utilized in order to provide the complete standalone system.
A network server computer system (which may be a rack mount, tower mount, or other type mount system) can include some or all of the foregoing noted components listed for the desktop model system, plus other additional hardware or software, such as hardware or software necessary to control one or more network switches. Network server computers typically serve as vital components for bridging and routing across data networks. From a network topology standpoint, network server computers typically serve as a network xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d or point of connection between two or more data links. Consequently, if a network server computer goes xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coff-line,xe2x80x9d at least part of the data communications network of which the network server computer is a part becomes temporarily unavailable for data communications.
In order to ensure that network server computers remain on line as much as possible, the industry has been migrating toward what are known in the art as redundant hot-swappable power supplies. That is, the servers typically have more than one power supply so that in case a primary power supply fails, a secondary power supply can take over. Furthermore, the power supplies are xe2x80x9chot swappablexe2x80x9d so that the server doesn""t have to be powered down to swap out the power supplies.
Insofar as the power supplies are to be redundant so that a secondary power supply can continue to supply a network server computer if the primary power supply goes down, it is important that the power supplies be correctly connected. Those skilled in the art will recognize that network server power supplies typically have connectors which contain several sub-connectors (e.g., a pin-type connector, or a board-edge connector), where each sub-connector must be properly aligned and connected so that all essential components of the network server computer continue to function. If any of the sub-connectors are improperly connected, the network server computer is in jeopardy.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that current methods of aligning and connecting redundant hot-swappable power supplies typically rely solely on the chassis housing of the network server computer systems to grossly align the redundant hot-swappable power supply board connectors. Variations in chassis manufacture often result in power-supply connections being skewed, or poorly aligned, which can result in no connections or poor connections among some or all of the aforementioned sub-connectors. In addition, there are times when the misalignment is so great that the connectors are actually damaged when a user is attempting to insert a power supply. This method of gross alignment is sub-optimum, and can actually frustrate the purpose for which the redundant hot-swappable power supplies were conceived and designed, in that it gives rise to a likelihood that the swappable power supplies will not function correctly.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the foregoing noted problems are merely illustrative of connection alignment problems that exist across a number of data processing system components. For example, similar problems exist with respect to aligning the connections of hard drives deployed in hard drive sleds, and aligning the connections of CD-ROM drives when the CD-ROM devices are deployed in CD-ROM sleds.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus which will provide precise and accurate alignment of data processing component connections, such as the connections of power supplies deployed in a redundant hot-swappable power supply environment.
It has been discovered that a method and apparatus can be produced which will provide precise and accurate alignment of data processing component connections, such as the connections of power supplies deployed in a redundant hot-swappable power supply environment.
In one embodiment, an apparatus includes but is not limited to a data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism, wherein the data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to a y-axis direction contiguous-reference alignment mechanism, wherein the y-axis direction contiguous-reference alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to at least one fore-positioned data processing system connection guidance cylinder slot formed to catch a connection guidance cylinder misaligned in the y-axis direction and guide the connection guidance cylinder into substantial y-axis direction alignment.
In one embodiment, the data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to a hard drive connection. In one embodiment, the data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to a CD-ROM connection.
In one embodiment, a computer system having a data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism includes but is not limited to: the data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism, wherein the data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to: a y-axis direction contiguous-reference alignment mechanism, wherein the y-axis direction contiguous-reference alignment mechanism further includes but is not limited to: (i) at least one fore-positioned data processing system connection guidance cylinder slot formed to catch a connection guidance cylinder misaligned in the y-axis direction and guide the connection guidance cylinder into substantial y-axis direction alignment; (ii) a data processing system component; (iii) an operating system; a processing unit; and (iv) a system memory.
In one embodiment, the computer system further includes but is not limited to a data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism which includes but is not limited to a hard drive connection. In one embodiment, the computer system further includes a data processing system contiguous-reference connection alignment mechanism which includes but is not limited to a CD-ROM connection.
In one embodiment, a method of aligning a data processing system connection relative to a contiguous-reference structure includes but is not limited to aligning a data processing system connection relative to a contiguous-reference structure, wherein the aligning a data processing system connection relative to a contiguous-reference structure further includes but is not limited to aligning the data processing system connection in a y-axis direction relative to the contiguous-reference structure, wherein the aligning the data processing system connection in a y-axis direction relative to the contiguous-reference structure further includes but is not limited to aligning the data processing system connection via at least one fore-positioned data processing system connection guidance cylinder slot formed to catch a connection guidance cylinder misaligned in the y-axis direction and guide the connection guidance cylinder into substantial y-axis direction alignment.
In one embodiment, the aligning a data processing system connection relative to a contiguous-reference structure further includes but is not limited to aligning a hard drive connection.
In one embodiment, the aligning a data processing system connection relative to a contiguous-reference structure further includes but is not limited to aligning a CD-ROM connection.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, inventive features, and advantages of the present invention, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.